friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 23 Sen
Dion Chodziłem po swoim pokoju intensywnie nad czymś myśląc. Przed chwilą wybudziłem się z pewnego...ciekawego snu. Stałem w stroju super-bohatera na środku pomieszczeni, było ciemno, a jedynym który coś widział był mój przyjaciel stał sparaliżowany. Dlaczego? Jak na zawołanie otoczyła nas łuna światła rozpędzając mrok. Od razu dowiedziałem się co było powodem stanu mojego kompana. Przed nami stało 6 osób, a może to nie były osoby? Nie wyglądali jak ludzie...a jednak coś mi mówio, że nimi byli. Rozpoznałem jednego z nich, ale widząc miny moich kompanów, oni rozpoznali każdego, a przynajmniej większość. Po kolei zaczęli wymawiać "imona" swoich przeciwników. Czarny Kot- Etherna! Biedronka- Fireslot! Pszczoła- Wattersill! Reptil- Cumulous!- Tak, to by jedyny przeciwnik, którego poznałem. Przynajmniej tylko jego miałem w głowie. Pavo- Bolter! Volpina- Frostillia! Nagle obraz się przewinął. Ujrzałem Władcę Ciem celującego w nic nie spodziewającą się Marinette, ale nie tylko ja to widziałem. Victoria też. Pocisk ruszył...oszołomienie...bieg...uruchomiłem moc...krzyk...nie zdążyłem. Ona leży, we krwi. Nie zdążyłem. Obraz się zamazał, właśnie wtedy gdy miałem się dowiedzieć, która z nich jest bliska śmierci. Nim się wybudziłem usłyszałem tylko cichy głos... ''-Nie możesz umrzeć, musisz je chronić...'' Na samo wspomnienie snu wzdrygnąłem się. Tak wiele niewiadomych, tak mało odpowiedzi. Jakie to przereklamowane, a jednocześnie tak frustrujące. Która oberwała? Kto powiedział te słowa? Co one znaczyły?! Czy ten sen, to tylko koszmar? To tylko kilka z tych pytań, które teraz kłębiły się w mojej głowie. Spojrzałem na zegarek, 5.56. I tak nie zasnę. Westchnąłem, zgarnąłem ciuchy i ruszyłem w stronę łazienki. Nalałem wody do wanny, po czym wkroczyłem do gorącej cieczy. Mimowolnie moje myśli pokierowały w stronę dziewczyny, od której dzieli mnie kilka pomieszczeń. Zgrabny nosek, rumiane policzki, roześmiane, pełne i malinowe usta. Zielone tęczówki otoczone błękitnymi obwódkami w których błyszczały złote przebłyski. Blond włosy spadające kaskadą na opalone ramiona. Idealna talia i kobiece kształty. Nawet gdybym chciał, nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że jest piękną i dojrzałą dziewczyną. Z rzeszą fanów na każdym kroku, heh. Zwykle pochopnie nie osądzam, ale do takich ludzi mam uprzedzenie. Wydawała mi się pustą, blond lalą. No właśnie! WYDAWAŁA. Dopuki nie spojrzałem w jej oczy, podobno są zwierciadłem duszy, a ja jestem bardzo spostrzegawczy. Iskierki szczęścia, były tylko przykrywką dla bolesnych przeżyć i wspomnień. Z każdą myślą coraz bardziej ją podziwiałem. Wolała poświęcić szczęście swoje, dla swojego ukochanego. Chciałbym nim być....ZARAZ, CO?! Chyba na serio jestem przemęczony. Wyszedłem z wanny, po czym wycierając się ręcznikiem zakładałem na siebie ciuchy. Ponownie spojrzałem na zegarek, 6.32. Restauracja była czynna od 6.00, więc co mi szkodzi zjeść wcześniej śniadanie? Włożyłem śpiącego Weji'ego do kieszeni jeansów i zszedłem na dół, uprzednio zamykajc apartament. Podszedłem do windy, którą chwilę później zjechałem na 2 piętro budynku. Otworzyłem drzwi od restauracji i podszedłem do baru. -Witam pana. Co podać?- Zapytała mnie rudowłosa kelnerka. Miała na oko 30 lat, nie więcej. Popatrzyłem na menu... -Poproszę kawę, czarną i kawałek szarlotki.- Ta odeszła notując moje zamówienie i zanosząc je do kuchni. Oparłem się o blat i wpatrywałem w różnego rodzaju alkohole. Po chwili kobieta wróciła. -Widzę, że mamy dziś już kolejnego rannego ptaszka.- Powiedziała czyszcząc blat, dlatego zabrałem dłonie. Kolejnego? Odwróciłem się i przeleciałem wzrokiem po sali, zatrzymałem się na osobie siedzącej w kącie pomieszczenia. Mruknąłem do kelnerki, żeby zaniosła tam zamówienie i sam tam ruszyłem. Dziewczyna siedziała i żuła, kawałek kawowego ciasta popijając cappuccino. -Hej, co tak wcześnie?- Zagadałem siadając obok niej, ta jakby wyrwana z transu spojrzała się na mnie. -Mogłabym się ciebie o to samo zapytać Dion.- Po chwili oboje parsknęliśmy śmiechem.- Nie mogłam spać, no a ty? -Hmm?- Spytałem nie rozumiejąc pytania, powód był prosty. Ponownie zapatrzyłem się w jej ładną twarzyczkę. Zaśmiała się cicho. -Pytam się dlaczego TY tak wcześnie tu jesteś.- Westchnąłem odchylając głowę do tyłu i przejeżdżając ręką po twarzy. -Z tego samego powodu, blondyneczko.- Odparłem i puściłem do niej oczko, na co ta wywróciła oczami z dezaprobatą i powróciła do swojego ciasta.- Nie za dużo tej kawy, jak na jeden ranek? -Co się czepiasz?! Lubię ciasto kawowe i uwielbiam cappuccino...jedyne co jest od tego lepsze to karmel i toffi.- Odparła spoglądając rozmarzonym wzrokiem na swoje słodkości.- Tak w ogóle, to gdzie idziesz do szkoły? Wiesz,za niedługo jest koniec wakacji, no i... - Collège François Dupont.- Przez chwilę wpatrywała się we mnie nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, ale po chwili wybuchnęłam najsłodszym śmiechem, jaki było mi dane usłyszeć. -No to widzimy się w klasie, mój drogi przyjacielu! Koniecznie muszę cię poznać z moimi przyjaciółmi. Z pewnością ich polubisz...- Zaczęła mi po kolei opowiadać o swoich znajomych, dwójkę z nich już widziałem, w czasie monologu blondynki zdążyłem zjeść to co zamówiłem i wypić kawę. Powoli zaczęli się schodzić inni na śniadanie, które my już mieliśmy za sobą. Wśród nich był legendarny rock man Jagged Stone, oraz właściciel hotelu, jak i burmistrz miasta, wraz z córką. Dziewczyna, gdy ujrzała nas przy stoliku w mgnieniu oka znalazła się obok. -Witajcie, przeszkadzam wam w czymś gołąbeczki?- Zapytała ze słodkim uśmieszkiem...fałszywym. Zielonooka zacisnęła palce na łyżeczce od ciasta. -Witaj. Chloé.- Wydusiła przez zęby, również z fałszywym uśmiechem. Jednak ten mi się podobał, wyrażał chęć obrony...mnie. -Hej Vicki. Oooo, a ty przystojaniaczku, jak masz na imię?- Ledwo co się pohamowałem, by moja szarlotka nie ujrzała ponownie dnia codziennego. -Dion...jestem Dion. -Victoria, jak widzę nie próżnujesz. Najpierw pół szkoły, później słodkie oczka do chłopaka przyjaciółki, a teraz próbujesz sobie wybić Adriena za pomocą Diona. Oj kochanie, kochanie. Ty się tylko tu marnujesz, lepiej idź do jakiegoś burdelu, tam będziesz mogła kontynuować swoje hobby.- Poczułem niewyobrażalny gniew, gdy córka burmistrza tak się zwracała do mojej przyjaciółki. Ta jednak, ku mojemu zdziwieniu miała obojętną minę. Prędzej to ja powinienem się zachować, z tego co wiem posiadacz Miraculum Żółwia jest z natury spokojny i opanowany, za to Pszczoły porywczy i lekkomyślny. -Droga tapeciaro lepiej spójrz w lusterko Bo do dziwki bliżej tobie, za to mi daleko To kim jestem, moja sprawa Za to tobie biję brawa Tyle nosić na swej twarzy Pewnie to z dwa kilo waży Myślisz że jesteś jedyna jedna Zwykła zdzira, extra wredna Ja ma look, ja mam styl Ty masz tylko brzydki ryj Nie ważne co zrobisz i tak jestem piękniejsza Zapamiętaj, bo nigdy nie będziesz lepsza Wiedzą to wszyscy żyjący ludzie Trudno nie być piękną przy takiej paskudzie.- Cała czerwona "tapeciara" odeszła w końcu od stołu nie mogąc znieść słów zielonookiej, ale cóż...sama się o to prosiła. Swoją drogą... -Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz rapować.- Powiedziałem nie ukrywając podziwu. -Wiele rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz.- Odparła puszczając mi perskie oczko. -W takim razie, co powiesz na to, abyśmy się gdzieś spotkali i lepiej poznali.- W tej chwili usłyszałem jak Jagged woła Vicki. -Z miłą chęcią, a teraz przepraszam, ale wujek mnie woła.- Patrzyłem oczarowany jak odchodzi. Po tym jak ją dziś zobaczyłem, nie mogłem się tego wyprzeć. Podobała mi się. Dopiero po kilku minutach coś do mnie doszło...JAGGED TO JEJ WUJEK?! No i jest. Lekki rozdzialik, wstęp do tego co ma się wyjawić, a teraz pytania konkursowe. CO OZNACZA SEN DION'A? DLACZEGO VICKTORIA BYŁA NIEWYSPANA? CO ZAMIERZA ZROBIĆ CHLOE? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach